


一个关于小熊的睡前童话故事

by kayoing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Fairy Tale Style, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayoing/pseuds/kayoing
Summary: 这是一个十分纯洁的，适合0岁以上幼儿阅读的故事。





	一个关于小熊的睡前童话故事

那是一个寒冷的一月的深夜。

厚厚的云慢慢地、慢慢地飘开，黑魆魆的森林上面露出细细的新月的尖角。

这是个多么冷的夜晚呀，房子里已经生了暖暖的火炉，熊妈妈从窗户里望出去，看见地上闪闪地发着光。

 

下雪了吗？

熊妈妈心想。

可她再一看，发现那只是地上石子的反光。

 

“轰——轰——”

风从高高的树上刮过，发出可怕的呼啸声。

“轰——轰——”

风穿过林间的树枝，好像伸出了手抓住了小屋子似地，把圆圆的窗户用力地摇晃。

 

多么可怕呀……熊妈妈抓紧了披在身上的毯子。她被风声吵得睡不着，于是就坐到火炉前的摇椅上，慢慢地前后摇晃，拿起刚才织到一半的小披风，放在膝盖上仔细地看。小披风是小草莓的颜色，她希望自己有一头像小草莓一样漂亮香甜的小熊。

 

“呼——呼——”

风的声音忽近忽远，有时候让熊妈妈想起狼群咆哮的声音。在这么可怕冰冷的夜晚里，怎么可能会有像小草莓那样漂亮的孩子出生呢？

厚重的乌云又把月亮遮住了，刮着大风又没有一丝光亮的夜晚，显得更冷了。

 

壁炉里的柴火慢慢燃烧着，发出毕毕剥剥的声音。

熊妈妈有点儿困啦，眼皮子好像变重了似地，需要很努力才能睁开，手上的毛线一不小心就勾错了针脚。

 

“砰——砰——”

是风吗？

听起来就像是要把门撞开一样。

熊妈妈往躺椅里缩了缩，圆圆的熊爪子拉了拉毛毯，把圆圆的熊耳朵挡住。

 

“砰——砰——”

外面越来越吵了，就好像真的有人在大力地拍门一样……

……咦？真的是拍打小屋的门发出的声音。

爱睡觉的熊妈妈被吵醒了，有一些生气，可她还是忍住脾气走去把门拉开了一条小小的缝。

 

外面空荡荡的，什么人都没有。

难道是有人在跟自己恶作剧吗？

气呼呼的熊妈妈刚想把门关上，就看见地上有一个小小的、小小的布包。

她弯下腰，抱起那只小布包，抬起一边毛茸茸的爪子，擦了擦眼睛，简直不敢相信自己在布包里看见的东西。

 

——那是一只很小、很小、好像一粒小草莓一样又香、又软、又乖、又甜的小熊崽，正静静地躺在蜂蜜颜色的布包袱里吸着指头睡觉呢！

熊妈妈的新年愿望成真了！两个礼拜前，她在新年到来的前夜，许愿能够得到一只小小的熊宝宝——等他长大，一定会变成森林里最厉害的大熊！

熊妈妈把布包袱里的小熊抱进屋子里，快要织好的小披风闪闪发亮，她把小熊崽包进披风里。明明还在睡呢，也许什么都不明白，可是闭着眼睛香甜睡着的小熊吮吸着手指头，在梦里露出了可爱的微笑。

是梦到什么好东西了呀？梦里有吃不完的蜂蜜和草莓吗？

熊妈妈看着自己怀中的小熊，觉得心脏好像被融化了似的，暖融融的。

看着看着，她的心中已经浮现出长大了的小熊勇敢强壮的模样。

 

风声停止，外面静了下来。

她回头望向窗外。

月亮又露了出来，银色的月光照在小屋和森林之上，好像给月亮下的所有东西都撒上了一层细细的糖霜。

真的有什么闪闪发光的东西正在窸窸窣窣地落下。

 

这是冬天初雪的夜晚。

多美呀，熊妈妈幸福地想，我漂亮的孩子是穿过了严峻的寒风来到我的身边的呢。

 

-❤-


End file.
